Bloodbath
by Traw
Summary: A simple transfer of taking a prisoner back to San Francisco to testify in a case against the Mob goes horribly wrong, leaving a Five-O detective seriously injured. The Five-O detectives must team up with their San Francisco counterparts to protect one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Oahu, Hawaii.**

Pressing his foot a little harder on the accelerator, Danny Williams urged the large car to a greater speed as he skillfully maneuvered it around the sharp curve, correcting the slide with a quick turn of the steering wheel as he glanced again in the rear vision mirror. Through the rich red dust that billowed in their wake, the sandy haired detective could see the other car as it also fishtailed around the corner, picking up speed as the driver regained control. Snatching up the radio, he quickly depressed the button, ignoring all protocol as he quickly spoke on the direct frequency to his Boss. "Steve, it's Danny, I've got trouble!"

"Danno, what's happening? Where are you?" Steve's worried voice echoed through the car as Danny grabbed the steering wheel again with both hands, juggling the mic as he slid the car around another blind curve.

Pulling the mic back up to his lips, Danny shouted above the excited shouts of his passenger and the revving of his engine as he tried to coax the car to even greater speeds. "Looks like Hendrix is onto the switch. I have three of his goons following us now!"

"Damn it! Where are you Danno?" McGarrett's fear for his detective's safety was evident in his voice.

"I'm in the cane fields near Haleiwa." Danny shouted into the mic as he jerked the wheel to the left, fishtailing wildly around another corner as the car threw up a billowing cloud of fine red volcanic dust. He groaned in frustration, dropping the mic as he jerked the steering wheel back to the right, warning the other occupant of the car to duck as he caught the glimmer of a gun emerge through the other car's passenger window. He did not hear the crack of the gunshot over his roaring engine but knew immediately that the bullet had hit its mark as his rear tire exploded and sent them into a wild spin.

He heard the frightened shout of the man beside him as he fought to control the car but any hopes of pulling them safely out of the dangerous spin was lost as the other car slammed hard into them, sending them careening into the irrigation ditch that ran beside the road. His awareness was robbed from him in a crescendo of noise and an agonizing flash of white as his head slammed into the windscreen, cracking the glass. The last sounds he heard as the darkness claimed him was the sound of crushing metal, the breaking glass and Steve's frantic voice demanding to know what was happening.

Benny Lomikoku whimpered in terror as he opened his eyes and found himself trapped in the unmarked police car beside the bloodied and unmoving body of the Five O detective. He was uncertain if McGarrett's cop was dead but that was of little importance to him as he watched the doors of the other car open and the three men cautiously step out.

"No, no, no!" He whispered in fear as he turned in his seat and kicked open the crumbled door, ignoring the pain that tore through his arm and side as the door flew open and he threw himself outside. He heard shouts and the sound of running feet as he began to scramble backwards with his uninjured arm and feet, not wanting to take the time even to stand and run.

He froze when he felt the unmistakable sensation of a gun barrel pressed against his head and a gruff voice ask sarcastically, "You're not thinking of running, are you Benny?"

"Ahhh no!" He answered fearfully as he stared up into the scarred face of his boss's top enforcer. "I…I was just trying to get out of the car in case it caught on fire."

Tony Garcia lifted his head back and laughed, startling the terrified man on the ground. "Just trying to get out of the car before it caught on fire," he mocked the frightened man as he reached down and pulled him roughly to his feet. "That answer leaves me wondering why you are in the cop's car? You aren't planning on ratting us out to the Feds, are you Benny? Cause let me warn you now, Mr. Hendrix isn't very happy about that rumor!"

Benny's eyes opened wide and he violently shook his head in denial. "No Tony, there ain't no way I would ever do that to Mr. Hendrix."

The broad Italian smiled and patted the smaller man's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that Benny 'cause you really had Mr. Hendrix worried. But I guess that I can tell him that you are planning to keep your mouth shut."

Benny nodded eagerly, "I promise I won't say a word."

"Oh I know you won't!" Tony grinned as he lifted his gun and pointed it at Benny's head, "Cause Benny, everyone knows dead men tell no tales." he laughed as he pulled the trigger. He watched as Benny's body flew backwards and slammed against the car before sliding down in a bloody heap on the ground before he turned and walked back around the wreck towards his own damaged car.

"What about the cop?" One of the other men asked, staring through the shattered window at the bloodied figure slumped against the steering wheel inside, grimacing at the smell of leaking gas the permeated the area.

Tony never bothered to glance back at the figure in the car as he continued to walk to his car. "Burn him!"

The two other men nodded at the order and one removed a box of matches from his pants pocket, smiling in delight as he struck the match and flicked it at the puddle of fuel that was collecting beneath the wrecked car. "Farewell Pig!' he muttered as he watched the match landed in the puddle and the liquid exploded into a small ball of fire.

He slapped his partner on the shoulder as they turned and hurried back to the car where Garcia waited. "I guess the menu for tonight is roasted pig and a side helping of rat!" he giggled, glancing back as the flames began to lick beneath the floor of the car. Through the dark smoke he could still see the motionless figure of the man trapped inside, "Roasted pig!" he laughed again at his own joke as he climbed into the driver's side of the car and started the engine, glancing for a last time at the burning wreck as he drove away from the scene.

OoOoOoO

AN- The first chapter of this story was once posted as the first chapter to an unfinished story 'Traitor To The Mob' - but the plot bunny became unco-operative, wanting the story to head in a totally different and surprising direction. So sometimes it's better to start over again and follow that rascally plot bunny's muse. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Danno, what's happening? …Danno, answer me!" The tall dark-haired detective's desperate demands were met with an eerie silence from the radio and he glanced anxiously at the two detectives surrounding him, as he demanded again, "Danno, come in!"

Frustrated and worried by the silence, McGarrett threw the mic onto the table before he turned and headed for the door of the office shouting orders over his shoulder. "May, contact HPD, I want a helicopter waiting for me at Diamond Head and all available officers in the vicinity of the cane fields near Haleiwa rolling - tell them an officer needs assistance – get an ambulance responding as well."

"Will do, Boss." The secretary responded reaching for the phone as the three men ran out of the office.

"Kono, I want you to contact Lieutenant Mike Stone, San Francisco P.D., tell him that the transfer has been compromised and that a possible hit has been made enroute. Then contact Walter Stuart, tell him what's happening and we will give him a full report later." McGarrett ordered as they ran down the internal stairs and headed towards the ornate front doors of the palace. "And then I want you to join us at Haleiwa."

"Done, Boss." The large Hawaiian answered as he followed his boss out of the historical building and down the cement stairs before veering towards his own dark sedan.

Chin had barely time to slide into the passenger side of McGarrett's car and slam the door closed before the agitated lead detective revved the motor and sped out of the parking lot. Grabbing the dash with one hand to stop himself from sliding into McGarrett as the car took the corner at high speed, Chin grabbed the mic requesting an ETA from the closest responding car, groaning in frustration as the officer confirmed that he was still, at least, fifteen minutes away.

McGarrett's hands tightened around the steering wheel and he pressed the accelerator a little harder as he swerved around a car that was a little slow moving out of the way of the flashing lights and siren. "Try Danno again!" he ordered through a tightened throat, "Tell him we are on our way - even if he can't respond, he still might be able to receive!"

The Chinese detective nodded, leaning forward to change the radio frequency, silencing the coordinated chatter of police units who were responding as he tuned into the frequency Danny had been using for the direct and private contact with his boss during the transfer. He depressed the button, glancing again at the anxious man driving the car as he spoke into the mic, "Five-oh- one to Five oh –two, come in Danny." He released the button for a moment hoping against hope that the young officer would respond as the large Mercury took another sharp and violent turn into the air field where their helicopter sat waiting. Receiving nothing but silence in response, Chin again depressed the button, speaking softly and what he hoped reassuringly into the mic to his young colleague, "Five-oh one to Five-oh- two, hang on Danny, we're coming! We should be there in about ten minutes! We're coming, Bruddah!"

Dropping the mic onto the seat as the car skidded and rocked to a sudden stop, Chin opened his door and ran towards the open door of the helicopter, climbing into the machine beside his boss. He only had enough time to buckle himself in before he felt them rise in the air and tilt forward as they began to fly towards the sugar cane fields located at the northern end of the island. He closed his eyes and prayed; fearful of what they might find when they arrived.

Grabbing the radio earphones and mic, McGarrett demanded to be patched through to the responding ground units, a moment later a unit responded informing the anxious lead detective that he had not yet reached the scene but he could see smoke rising from the approximate scene area. McGarrett's heart rose into his throat a few moments later when the officer announced that he had arrived at the scene and requested the fire department to attend a car fire.

Before he was able to demand details, Steve's heart froze with fear as the police officer's voice echoed in his ears also requesting the coroner. Hitting the button for the mic, he demanded a full report.

"We have a car that is fully involved in a fire, Sir," The young officer responded, swallowing the hot bile as he stared at the sight that was in front of him, "With one burning body on the ground beside it. We are unable to get close enough to the car to see if there is a body inside but we are starting to search the surrounding area for any other victims."

"Keep looking," McGarrett managed to whisper the choked order as he stared at the terrain ahead, silently praying the burning body was not the body of his youngest detective and closest friend, the rising pillar of smoke that they were now approaching a clear indicator of how close they were to the scene. "Oh God, please be safe Danno!" he whispered to the air as the helicopter banked forward in its descent allowing him a clear view of the cane field beneath him, the two police cars parked close by to the burning wreck as the four officers walked the perimeter of the scene searching for more victims.

The helicopter bounced and settled on the ground and he followed Chin out of the machine towards the waiting officer, running low until they were clear of the still swirling blades. "Any signs of survivors?" McGarrett yelled over the roar of the large helicopter engine still humming only a short distance away.

The officer shook his head and glanced towards the blazing car, "So far just the one body, Sir!" he yelled back nodding to the burning figure huddled on the ground.

The lead detective turned reluctantly towards the horrifying sight, studying the almost unrecognizable shape lying next to the car. He glanced across at Chin's pale face seeing the fear and terror that was mirrored in his own before he looked back at what once was a man.

"Hey, I found someone!" The excited shout from somewhere on the other side of the car caught the three police officers' attention and they all began to run. Around the other side of the burning car, the young HPD officer pointed towards the ditch he was running towards, "There's a body over here!" he called again before he slid down the steep slope and disappeared from their sight.

The men reached the rim of the ditch in a few heartbeats and stared down at the smouldering body that now lay face down in the bottom of the irrigation ditch on the edge of the road. The sandy curls that covered the head left no doubt to the identity of the man. "Danno!" The name slipped from McGarrett's lips as he ran sliding and slipping down the slope to the victim's side and Chin held his breath as he watched the lead detective kneel and place his fingers to the side of the young detective's neck.

"He's alive!" McGarrett shouted as he gently grabbed the young man's shoulders and rolled him onto his back, staring down at the bloodied face and the smouldering material of Danny's shirt and coat. Quickly removing his own jacket he placed it over Danny's left arm and chest in an attempt to smother the smouldering material as he looked back at the officer standing above. "Chin, radio for a medivac helicopter, have dispatch ensure Doc is on the flight. Tell them it's Priority One!"

"Will do Boss!" Chin answered as he turned and ran back towards the police cars.

"I need someone to help me get his jacket off!" Steve ordered as he lifted Danny's jacket, wincing at the reddened and blistered skin that showed through the charred material.

"I'll help." The young HPD officer standing near Danny responded as he knelt down and began to help McGarrett to peel away the blackened material being careful not to touch the burnt skin beneath.

A soft moan of what Steve could only describe as agony caught their attention and he looked up to find himself staring into the pain filled eyes of his injured friend.

"S…Steve…" Danny breathed out softly, whimpering as he shifted in pain.

"Easy Danno, easy," McGarrett whispered, placing a reassuring hand gently against the side of the young detective's face, ignoring the blood, soot and grime. "I'm here."

"Fire!" Danny gasped in fear.

"The fire's out, Aikane," Steve tried to softly reassure the frightened man, "You're going to be fine. Doc's on his way."

"It's burning me!" Danny moaned as his eyes slowly fluttered closed and he slipped back into the pain free darkness.

"Helicopter is on its way!" Chin's call startled the lead detective. "Doc's on board. How is he?" Chin asked anxiously as his eyes drifted down to his injured colleague.

Looking up at his oldest and wisest detective, McGarrett slowly shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Biting back a moan of pain caused by his own blistered hands, Tommy Nakura huddled lower into the dirt as he watched the dark haired man talk softly to the young man he had pulled from the car. He covered his face as another large helicopter landed on the road about twenty yards away, whipping up fine dust and cane stalks that now hid him from the police. He waited until the sting of the fine flying debris had eased before he lifted his head again and silently watched as an older man emerged and was met by a detective, before they ran towards the injured detective in the ditch, closely followed by a man who carrying oxygen and other medical equipment. The sight of the medical equipment reminded him of his own painful burns and he unconsciously pulled his hands closer to his chest in an attempt to ease the pain.

OoOoOoOoO

Clutching his medical bag close to his chest in anticipation of making a quick exit from the helicopter, Doc Bergmanstared at the rising plume of smoke in the distance.

"Should be landing in a few moments, Doc, I will try and get us as close to the scene as I safely can." The pilot turned and announced loudly as Bergman felt the helicopter begin its descent. Glancing out the window again, he spotted a small group of officers crowded around what appeared to be a body in a small ditch, close to a smouldering car.

Nodding, the crusty coroner clutched his bag closer as the copter dipped below the treetops and settled softly on the dusty road, send a cloud of red dust in all directions. The door slid open and before Doc had even managed to get to his feet, Chin quickly reached in and grabbed his bag, before helping him out of the copter.

"How's Danny?" Doc asked as he glanced back to ensure the young ambulance attendant who was accompanying him was following with the oxygen.

"Bad, Doc!" Chin answered succinctly as he led him quickly towards the small ditch Doc had seen from the helicopter.

Reaching the ditch, Bergman carefully slid down into it before dropped to his knees and quickly began to examine the unconscious detective lying on the ground in front of him, checking the young man's pulse and breathing. He grimaced as he quickly examined the burned arm, chest and shoulder before covering the area with several large sterile dressings and ordering a saline drip to be inserted as he quickly began to examine Danny for other injuries. The Coroner/official Five-O detectives' physician said little as he carefully examined the bloody wound on Dan's forehead and the darkening bruises that covered the unburned sections of the young detective's chest.

"Doc?" Steve asked anxiously as he watched Doc's hands expertly glide over Danny's body, searching for unseen broken bones and other injuries.

"Not good, Steve." Doc stated distractedly as he quickly taped a dressing over the cut on Danny's towards the young attendant who knelt down beside him, he ordered. "Let's get him started on some oxygen and Normal Saline - wide open."

The attendant nodded as he reached for the bag of saline, connecting the tubing before he passed the bag to Chin, who was watching anxiously behind him, to hold. He deftly inserted the needle into the back of the detective's hand and connected the drip, adjusting the flow so the fluid ran freely into the patient's vein before taping the needle down as Doc slipped the oxygen mask over Danny's face.

"Okay, let's get him secured on the backboard and go." Doc ordered softly as he moved up to the top of Danny's head and firmly placed his hands on either side of Danny's face, ensuring that Danny's head and neck would not move as he was rolled onto the backboard.

"What about his other injuries?" Steve asked anxiously, glancing down at the bruised and bloodied body of his Second-In-Command as Danny was carefully logged rolled onto his side by several HPD officers before Duke slipped the backboard behind his back.

"We can treat them later. We need to concentrate on getting him to Queens first and worry about the other stuff later." Doc answered as he carefully secured the straps after Dan was laid horizontal again, ensuring the young detective would be unable to be accidentally jostled as they carried him towards the waiting chopper. "Coming, Steve?"

OoOoOoOoO

Tommy watched silently as the injured young man was lifted into the basket stretcher and carried across to the helicopter. The steel stretcher was gently slid inside as the doctor followed. The dark haired detective paused a moment in the helicopter's doorway and turned to shout orders over the noise of the rotor blades and the roaring engine. Turning back, the detective quickly climbed in, slamming the door closed as the helicopter began to rise. Tommy dropped his head onto the ground until the sting of the flying debris subsided and the sound of the helicopter above faded. Carefully he lifted his head and glanced around; ensuring that no one left at the scene was looking towards his hiding place before he carefully began to wriggle backwards away until he had placed enough distance between him and the cops to make his escape unseen.

OoOoOoOoO

**San Francisco**

Slamming down the phone, Lieutenant Mike Stone turned and grabbed his blue coat and grey fedora before he hurried out of his office. Tapping his young partner on the shoulder as he hurried passed Steve's desk, he ordered briskly, "Come on, Steve, we've got trouble. O'Brian wants us in his office now."

Jumping up from his chair, Keller grabbed his own coat before he hurried after Mike. "Lomikoku?" He asked as he caught up to his partner.

"Yeah, Lomikoku." Mike sighed as they hurried through the office door. "Someone found out about the transfer. Lomikoku and Williams were hit on the way to the airport. Reports from Hawaii are still sketchy but it doesn't look good."


End file.
